(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illusion device and, more particularly, to an illusion device formed to appear as an ordinary analog to allow a magician to perform a variety of illusions.
(2) Description of Related Art
Analog watches or timepieces traditionally consist of an hour hand and minute hands that rotate around the face of the timepiece. The mechanism inside such an analog device is traditionally formed of wound gears or, in some more recent innovations, through a battery powered mechanism. Separately, digital watches have been conceived that include a digital face and provide a variety of digital functions. Users of such digital watches simply access the controls using a front digital panel.
In other art, magicians sometimes employ a variety of techniques to provide illusions to their subjects. For example, a magician may use a deck of cards with secret markings to allow the magician to identify which number and suite of the cards are presented through the markings on the back of the cards, thereby providing the illusion that the magician somehow knew what the card was. While a number of illusion devices have been created over the years, magicians have traditionally had trouble providing the illusion of guessing particular selected times.
Thus, a continuing need exists for an illusion device formed to appear as an ordinary analog timepiece to allow a magician to perform a variety of illusions.